This invention relates generally to the art of internal combustion engines and more particularly to the maintenance of lubricating oil in such engines.
The ultimate lifetime maintenance and extraordinary maintenance associated with vehicles driven by internal combuston engines is to a large extent determined by the maintenance of appropriate coolant and lubricant levels within the engines of such vehicles. These costs can be particularly exaggerated in diesel driven trucks, and in fleet operations such costs are multiplied by the number of trucks in the fleet. As is well known the life of a diesel engine is to a large extent determined and even extended by appropriate maintenancing; particularly the maintenance of oil lubricant at appropriate levels.
While owner operators of diesel trucks have a large financial incentive in maintaining appropriate lubricant levels within the vehicle during operation, such incentives do not always exist with the hired driver. Even owner operators, however, frequently overlook maintenance of appropriate lubricant level in the mistaken hast of maintaining delivery schedules. All such neglect is to the detriment of the life expectancy of the diesel engine.